The Beginning of The End
by Questionablelight
Summary: Existence can end for lovers, but not the love, the love between two characters which permeated every aspect of their lives. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the End**

Well, I personally believe that the title says it all. This is the end of existence, but not the love, the love between two characters which permeated every aspect of their lives. Now, I realise how profound and wise that sounds, and I apologise for pretending to ever be such a knowledgeable person, but onwards with the story! :)

Please note, this is just the start of possibly a 2/3 part story. Part 1 continues as a new chapter.

Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** Well I obviously do not own the characters, but nor do I own the lyrics, they belong to Alex Lloyd.

**The Beginning of the End**

Prologue:

It wasn't meant to end like this. We weren't meant to end like this. Not meant to end, period.

We were immortal.

I'd never truly doubted my ability to save her, to keep her from embracing death due to potentially fatal accidents. While she was human, it had been my goal in my existence, to help her, save her from herself. I'd had my moments of self-doubts in wondering if I was, perhaps, what she had needing saving from, yet I'd never thought that there would be a time I couldn't save her, couldn't pull her back from the edge. But here we now were. I couldn't protect her from the darkness that contaminated her from the inside, sucking the light from her bright life.

Now, now it sucked at my existence with a similar dark, pulsating accuracy.

I welcomed it, knowing it was near, deliberately welcoming its cold, and comforting embrace.

The end was close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1 of The Beginning of the End**

_There's something I'm feeling, there's something that's wrong_

_These streets are revealing, in the early morn,_

_The war was last night, these wounds are not healed_

_If we keep believing, then we've gotta feel_

The feeling had been silently eating away at my thoughts for a while. In the beginning I had not noticed, had not realised the subtle twisting of events which has brought us here. Brought her here. I had not noticed the changes, the hidden truths within the truths. So in the beginning it had been nothing, a simple, occasional perplexing thought of perhaps things had not been as they should've been, but given the speed at which a vampire could think, it was a mere fraction of a second's fraction in the long existence we jokingly referred to as death.

So how had it changed, how had I been drawn by fate to be walking the undulating streets of stones which twisted through just another forest? Just another batch of green trees towering over my head, area's that were littered in thousands across the globe which was now void of the life which had given me such pleasure. The sun was rising over the ring of mountains, piercing through the fog sheathed brush, yet I remained untouched by its warmth. The sun's rays could not warm skin which had died well over a century ago, could not touch the unattainable heart that had died for the second time.

And so I walked, following the trail of smooth pebbles that nature and fate had brought here, gracefully being led by the ancient road to the recent present. The irony did not go unnoticed. One upon a time, I would have laughed at it knowing she would've been there to laugh with me. Now I could only feel the empty space beside me, absent of the musical laughter.

The phone, neglected in my pocket as I continued my slow pilgrimage resumed its incessant vibrating, this was the call I had been waiting for, the confirmation of my fears. I knew what horror I was walking towards, knew it with all my extrasensory abilities, yet humanity still prevailed in my existence which was all but human. I could not believe it until it was admitted aloud, by yet another small yet bright thread in the twisted landscape of a tapestry. A verdict which only she could vocalise and proclaim, one that I could only trust her to be able to give for none others had her particular gift of seeing.

My greeting was both a question and a hello, "Alice".

Simplistic in its form, the question served dual purposes. To let Alice know that I believed I already knew what I would find that the end of my ancient road, and let her know that I did not blame her for not seeing sooner. I simply needed confirmation of the only kind she could give.

Her voice was infinitely sad when she finally answered; realising that her almost silent sobs and ragged breathing did not sufficiently tell me what I needed.

"What happened Edward? Why -?"

So she couldn't finish the question. Well that was fine because I couldn't answer it anyway. I knew what happened; every little vibrant detail I knew, and so did Alice, her sensory perceptions would have already shown her the final chapters of an existence. Perhaps in even better colour than I had seen whilst playing an active part in those final moments before the end. Yet I didn't truly know why, and I suspected I never would, and any guesswork of my part would only diminish the dignity of the final act. Dignity the perpetrator tried so hard to maintain, and for that alone I could forgive her, for I wished to repeat the grand finale.

I heard when she saw my decision, my choice to join that which had been severed in the war of words. To reunite with my other, better half of my soul. God, I hoped she'd been right in her belief Vampires could have souls.

"No! Edward NO!' there was a pause while Alice thought of a convincing argument, 'Edward, you can't, we need you, we can't lose another!"

Yet, what else did I have to exist for?

"Edward? Please?" Alice's broken voice, hoarse from the pain of recent weeks pleaded desperately realising that the time her vision had shown her was drawing irreversibly closer as the sun threw its vibrant rays higher into the sky.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as I severed the connection. A clean break was always better right? I had thought so once, believing if I left she would be better off. She hadn't, but then had she really been so much better off because I came back?

I'd like to think so; yet, it makes a person wonder if I would be walking the path of a mourner now if I had not. Would others walk the same path for me?

The stone walkway ended abruptly, just as her existence had.

I had thought myself prepared, forewarned for the carnage I would see and yet I wasn't. For there was no carnage, nothing.

Nothing.

If I could cry I would have. Giant uncontrollable sobs would rip from my chest, echoing through the lifeless forest. As it were an infinitely small moan of loss escaped me, and in it, the pain of a world. My world.

There it was, the only remaining evidence of a life, a life once so intensely bright I couldn't see anything else because I was blinded by the shear brilliance of it. And so we were at the end. The finale of lives that should in theory ended many years ago.

In the small bed of ashes, a glint of gold shone, it shredded what little resolve I had retained.

The anguished howl of loss echoed around the small forest grove. I cradled my possession, something I had not held since placing it on her finger so many years ago. My Wife's ring.

The wedding ring of Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

So folks? Whats the verdict? The story has not ended.

Shall Edward suffer a similar fate? Could Alice stop him in time? We shall see.

Cheers :)


End file.
